


Moving Day (Part One)

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [41]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Trespasser Spoilers, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Sarita get a little sidetracked when choosing what to take with them when they leave Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day (Part One)

Moving Day (part one)

When it came time to pack up Skyhold she honestly expected to feel more distraught. For years now this had been her home, the place she had made such close friendships, the place she had fallen in love. But instead of the sorrow she expected, her feelings were tinged with a curious sense of anticipation. This was an ending, yes, but it was also a beginning.

Josephine had informed her that she could probably keep Skyhold as her home but now that she was no longer Inquisitor having her own castle seemed a little ostentatious at best. She and Cullen planned to stay with his sister, Mia for a few months while waiting for the baby to arrive. This would also give time for the house Cullen was having built for them (that she was not allowed to see until it was perfect) to be completed. The past few weeks had been abuzz with activity, dealing with the prisoners she had recruited into servicing the Inquisition, usually by handing them back over to their own people, with pardons for a select few. Dissolving various treaties and trade agreements, Paying back various favours and loans. When the question came up of what to do with the remains of the Inquisitions rather full coffers Sarita insisted that anything left over after their workers had been generously compensated would be donated to various charities.

She had also spent the last four days writing recommendations for any worker who wanted one (a difficult task considering the fact she was still adjusting to the loss of her left arm and she had been left handed) but she was determined that no ones hard work would go unrecognised or unrewarded.

Cullen had arranged for them to spend the day going room to room deciding what furniture, if any, she wanted in their new home. The fortress was curiously empty but it was also peaceful and she sighed happily as her husband stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into his warm embrace, relieved to meet muscle instead of metal and he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek while his hand moved over the curve of her stomach.

They started down in the small rooms by the kitchen where she pointed out the rare and vintage alcohol bottles she had collected on her travels, they would be quite good for a house warming party she thought, once the baby arrived anyway. Cullen dutifully made a note of it causing her to laugh when she spotted his note of "Suspicious bottles of alcohol found all over Thedas".

She turned around and stood on her tiptoes to pull him down for a kiss. "Now ma vhenan I am going to show you the place that has been my secret hideaway in Skyhold all these years."

"Oh, I thought the loft above my office was your secret hideaway?"

"Well yes but that was generally my naked hideaway and in this one I was clothed. Well usually."

She led him by the hand down a small narrow side corridor into a cramped and darkened library filled to the ceiling with books. There was a small table at the back and she had also brought in several pillows and cushions to make a little reading nest for herself. "When things would get to be too much and I did not want to just be the "Inquisitor" for a while I would come here. Or else when I needed...well this is a little embarrassing...."

She looked down, a slight blush spreading over her face. He gently tilted her head up a little and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey what is it, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Well when I first got to Haven and the Inquisition I did not really know anything about humans or human cultures. So many times Cassandra or Dorian or even you would mention something that was every day to one of you and I did not want to embarrass myself by constantly asking something even a child should know so I would come here to read over some of the basics so I would not be quite so lost all of the time."

"You could have just told us if you were struggling my dove, no one would have thought any less of you."

She smiled a little "I just did not want any of you to think I was stupid or something. Especially not you, I don;t know if you ever realised this but I had quite the crush on you."

He brushed a dark curl of hair behind her ear and let his voice drop to a slightly huskier register. "Oh, had, is it?"

She bit her lip a little as though in thought and he began to walk her backwards over to the small table and slid his hands under her, easily lifting her onto the surface. She moved her hand up to his face, running her fingers along the coarse stubble and then into the waves of his golden hair. She spread her legs a little as she pulled him closer before catching his mouth in a hungry kiss. Her tongue sliding over his lips a little, pausing to flicker just a little at the scar that never failed to drive her to distraction. He opened his mouth to her probing and was instantly greeted with the soft warm glide of her tongue over his. A small, primal growl rippled through him at the feel of her soft breasts, slightly fuller with the pregnancy, pressed against his chest.

He moved his hands over her, reaching between them to undo the laces of the loose top she had thrown on that day. He pulled her bottom lip a little with his teeth and her body shuddered a little in anticipation. "Mmmm not that I am not enjoying this..." The top was almost completely off now and he palmed the warm weight of her right breast in his hand, rubbing a callused thumb over the nipple causing her to arch her back a little. "But wasn't today supposed to be about packing u--" a sharp intake of breath as he rolled his hips closer to her and she felt the evidence of his arousal.

"Hmm one good thing about the Inquisition ending, we have the whole day to do our packing, plenty of time for distractions. Of course if you would rather not..." he made as if to pull away and she quickly pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He chuckled softly and pulled her top off of her leaving her completely bare on her top half and his eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her bare breasts heaving with excitement and anticipation. She pulled his head towards her with her right hand and he kissed along her collarbone. He felt her hand move up to run her fingers through his hair and he had just been about to kiss his way down to her breast when he felt her still suddenly, as though distracted by something unpleasant. His brows furrowed in confusion before he looked and saw her staring at the stump of her left arm. She was mostly ok with the injury now but there were still times when what she had lost would his her and her eyes would glisten with unshed tears. She had just been about to run the fingers of her left hand through his hair too as she had done a thousand times before and she had spotted the stump of her arm.

Cullen moved his head to the side a little and kissed along the remains of her left arm, making sure to kiss the stump. She had been about to shake her head, try to laugh her fears off before he broke the silence and whispered in awe and complete sincerity. "You are so beautiful."

"Cullen, you don't have to say that, really,".

"Hmm and why would I not want to praise the perfect beauty of my sweet, luscious, exquisite, bride?"

He rubbed his hand over the remains of the arm and kissed her once more, his erection standing at full attention between them. "You are perfect to me. You always have been and you always will be. Please, let me prove it to you..."

She paused once more until her lust won out and she pulled his head down to the tender flesh of her breast. His kissed his way over the delicious curves, catching a hardened pink nipple between his lips, his hot tongue swirling in a small and easy circle around her and she let out a whimper at his ministrations. His mouth was hot and unrelenting, alternating between easy strokes of his tongue and very gentle nips with his teeth. He used his fingers to stimulate the neglected breast and he had soon reduced her to a quivering and pliant mess in his arms. He bunched up her ankle length skirt and ran the bulge of his pants over the wet and needy heat of her. She pushed her hips closer and whimpered his name.

She gave his hair a gentle tug and when he looked up at her his amber eyes were almost completely black with lust. "Pants off...now..."

"Gladly, my dove."

He quickly pulled the leather breeches down to his ankles and his cock sprang free, the tip barely grazing the slit of her sex causing another needy mewl to tumble from her soft pouting lips. "Cullen, please. please fuck me..."

When she was needy and begging like this it was a constant temptation to just slam into her and take her hard and fast. But today was not a day for hurried fumbling and so he slowly eased his way inside of her. Inch by delicious inch, pulled out from her slightly only to push forward a little more. Each increase of depth caused her to grip the edge of the table a little harder until finally he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as he rolled his hips in soft and easy thrusts. He gave her just enough friction to keep her on the edge of excitement but not enough to giver her what she truly wanted.

He growled again, louder this time when he felt her teeth sink into his neck and he finally increased the speed and pressure of his thrusts.She pushed herself forward with every thrust, kissing and soothing the spot she had bitten him at mere moments before. He felt his climax building quickly, surrounded on all sides by her warm and wet heat and he moaned her name huskily as he felt the muscles of sex gripping him tight and tighter as her own pleasure built, He easily shifted the angle she was seated at a little making her legs even more open to him. He pressed his fingers down between them, rubbing the pearl that was her clitoris between two fingers and her head flung back, raven curls flying with the movements. He pushed himself forward a little more causing a gasp to rip through her and her eyes to flutter closed before he playfully nipped the sensitive point of her ear.

Her orgasm ripped through her like an arrow let loose from its bow and her sweet voice echoed through the small and crowded library,

After they nuzzled their noses together, sated at least for the moment. She kissed him again, gentler this time, before sliding from the desk and the slowly got dressed in easy and comfortable silence.

Once they were put back to rights he kissed the back of her right hand. "So what do you want to keep from this room?"

"Besides you?" She teased with an arched brow.

He laughed softly, "So glad to hear that I am on the keep list."

"I already made a list of which books I want to keep from here." She triumphantly pulled three sheets of paper out from under a small pile of books.

"If you already had the list why did you bring me here?"

She widened her eyes, the very picture of innocence. "Why Commander, to seduce you of course!"

They walked back out into the large cellar with his hand around her back.

"What about the other books?"

"I will let Dorian have his pick of which he would like to keep, which knowing him will be all of the ones I have not already claimed. If there is any left over I will let Varric and Cassandra see if there is any they would like."

They walked off together, ready to go through the next set of rooms.


End file.
